For the Best
by molliecool
Summary: What could, but won't, happen after the Invasion. Hope you enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

"Could you guys stop fighting please? How many times are we going to have to go over the same argument?"

Aang was exhausted and his normally exceptional patience was growing thin. Over and over, Katara would point out some -failing- on Zuko's part, he would defend himself, Sokka and Haru would jump in on Katara's side, and the Prince and every decision he made in his life was subsequently analyzed and criticized.

Once the argument became heated, Aang would step in and defend the 'new and improved' Zuko without defending his past actions, ask the siblings and Haru to cut Zuko some slack, appreciate how invaluable his help has been to Aang, appreciate the sacrifices Zuko has made, think of the relationships of the four -er- three nations after the war, and so on and so forth. There would be pretend respect and friendliness until Zuko did something to rub Katara the wrong way again, which Aang discovered was exceptionally easy to do on Zuko's part, and the arguments would resume.

It was old.

Their group was on the move again, taking training on the road and trying to avoid attention from not only the Fire Nation, but the Earth Kingdom as well. It was far from easy with the size and well... uniqueness of their group. Nearly anything that involved interactions with people was done in groups of two or three. Zuko was never a part of these groups, except when Aang begged him for company. Aang, for additional camoflouge, was growing his hair out again.

On this particular night, the group had found cover in a small valley in the woods. There was even a pond, albeit swampy. Aang hoped that they may even spend a week here before moving on. Appa and Momo stayed at the camp while the group gathered supplies for their stay. As they wove through the rocky path into the valley, Aang again began begging for peace from his masters, when the entourage came to a surprising halt. He separated himself from the back of Haru, and looked up to see Zuko in a fighting stance, Katara and Sokka weary but still undrawn, and Toph looking confused.

"What is wrong with you people? I swear, you have all gone crazy!" Toph began pushing past the siblings. Zuko ignored her.

"Who are you?" he directed to someone outside of Aang's vision. Aang too began to push forward to see who they had run into.

"What is wrong, Your Highness? Have you never seen an old man before? Or are they all a deathly threat in the Fire Nation?" Katara's chastising caused Zuko to drop his stance only slightly. Very very slightly.

"There is no one there." Toph was not asking. Aang was still trying to wedge his way past Teo's chair to see what was going on, but at the sound of Toph's voice Aang decided to get to the front of the group a little faster. Taking a light leap from the valley wall, Aang moved to the front of the group.

"I apologize for disturbing you my dear, but I'm afraid I am indeed present."

Aang didn't even reach the ground before he had regretted coming to the front.

"Gu- Guru Pathik! What... I'm..." and then he gave up, and dropped his eyes to the ground. "You know him Avatar?" Zuko asked.

"Ohhhhh... You're the guy that was helping Aang with the Avatar State." Sokka rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "But why are you here now? Aang already mastered the Avatar State - unless you're here to help him unblock it!"

Guru Pathik did not respond. Aang briefly entertained the thought of making the ground swallow him up.

Toph wasn't to be distracted. Her world was out of orbit and she wanted to know why.

"Why can't I see you?"

Guru Pathik chuckled lightly. "I am afraid Toph, that I don't know." He uncrossed his legs and stood up. "Perhaps if we move some place more comfortable, you will be able to see me better." And he proceeded down the path into the valley. Aang allowed everyone else past, politely taking up the rear.

"What is going on?" The Duke asked Aang as he walked by.

"A umm.. another master of mine is paying us a visit I guess."

"Oh, that will be nice."

"Yeah, I'm sure this is going to be a pleasant exchange." Aang replied, mostly under his breath.

"How do you know my name?" Aang could still hear the bother in Toph's voice, even from the back.

"The young Avatar introduced me to all of you during our exercises."

"oh." And apparently that was the end of the conversation. Guru Pathik's walking must have allowed Toph to 'see' him again, but Aang doubted she was over the confusion. He was left with his brooding thoughts until the group reached their camp. Guru Pathik found a large, flat boulder and took his meditation pose. As the group stood around awkwardly, looking from Aang to the Guru, Guru Pathik broke the silence.

"Tell me Avatar, how was your trip to Ba Sing Se?"

Ouch. That's how it was going to be. "Guys, do you think you could let us talk in private?"

Katara and Sokka exchanged a glance, and the group dispersed. The Duke followed Haru to an open plane for training. Teo headed off himself to work on his new glider. Zuko was working his way back to the center of the camp to organize the supplies that they had just returned with, but was distracted when Katara, Sokka and Toph, who were following him, took an abrupt stop when they were out of eyesight.

"What are you doing?" he whispered to them.

"Hush up your Highness, we're trying to hear!" Toph whispered back.

"Isn't this wrong?" Zuko was trying hard to adjust to the new, good lifestyle, where concern for others overtook concern for himself. He still hadn't decided if this group should be his role models or not.

"We need to make sure everything is okay with Aang. He is our friend." Katara used the 'f' word, and that ended protests from Zuko.

When it came to the Avatar, Zuko wasn't sure who was doing the teaching anymore. Zuko had never had a fire bending pupil before, but he was fairly certain that Aang was an excellent one. He paid rapt attention, worked hard, and very often experimented with is own techniques, nevermind that they were more amusing than useful.

In fact, it amazed Zuko that someone with all the pressures and heartache that Aang had to bare this past year could still laugh so heartily. Aang simply enjoyed life and Zuko, in all his life, had never seen the world as Aang did now. Zuko thought it childish at first, but the more time he spent with the Avatar the more he came to accept it. Often it reminded him of life with his mother and of his new hope of finding her again.

The strangest thing about his time with the Avatar, was that Zuko was beginning to be genuinely concerned about Aang's well being. It even bothered him to see Aang sad. Zuko tried not to think about it too much, because it usually just made his head hurt. Aang was visibly bothered by the presence of this guru, so Zuko decided to join the others and check on his well being.

After his friends left the area, Aang still had nothing to say to his guru. He didn't know what there was to say. He made a mistake that almost cost the world everything. He stood there in silence in front of his master.

"Tell me Avatar Aang, did Avatar Roku not teach you about the Avatar State?"

"He did."

"Do you realize what nearly happened at Ba Sing Se?"

"Yes."

"Do you honestly? Avatar Aang, already the world is counting on you to save it from destruction, but the loss of the Avatar from the world forever? I don't know that I can convey the chaos that would ensue. Both the spirit world and the physical world would suffer irreparable damage. Avatar Aang look at me."

Aang pried his eyes from the ground.

"I apologize for chastising you, but it is vital that you are never, ever in a position like this again. The Avatar state is for emergencies only."

"Katara and I were trapped underground being attacked by the Prince and Princess of the Fire Nation and at least 20 Di Li agents underground during a coup of the Earth Kingdom capital. How much more necessary could the Avatar State be?"

"But you had yet to master the state Aang, you put yourself in great danger! You should not have even been there in the first place, do you disagree?"

And there was the dilemma. It had been haunting Aang since he awoke from his coma. What sacrifices was he able to make for the people he loved?

"Katara needed me."

"Avatar Aang, the world needs you. Without you, there is no hope for any of us." Aang said nothing, so Pathik continued. "I know you will not enjoy hearing this Aang, but you cannot endanger yourself for your friends." Aang shut his eyes, but unfortunately his guru's voice did not disappear. "You cannot give up your life for them, too many other people are counting on you."

How unfair. How could he ask his friends for help and not repay them in kind? How could he stand by and not care when their lives were in danger? What kind of friendship was that? It wasn't, and that was what was bothering Aang so much about seeing Guru Pathik again.

"I hate this. How much more are you going to take from me?! when I found out I was the Avatar, I lost my friends, I was losing my life and my family. I ran away before they could take me away and then I wake up the next morning to find ALL MY PEOPLE ARE DEAD." Aang squeezed his palms to his temples, trying to keep calm, keep back his tears. "I finally have friends again, a family, and you are taking them away from me too! I don't want this! I've never wanted this! I HATE THIS!" Aang checked his temper. "You can't ask this of me. Please leave."

Aang paid his friends no mind as he stalked by them, as they were exchanging surprised glances at one another.

Guru Pathik continued to sit on the rock, closing his eyes and thinking of the young Avatar's pain. It gave him no pleasure to bring the Avatar this news, but the very existence of the world was at stake.

Toph was the first to break the silence of Aang's masters. "What just happened?"

Sokka replied simply. "I have no idea. Maybe we should ask Aang."

"Maybe we should ask Guru Pathik." Katara wanted, needed to know what had happened in the caves of Ba Sing se. Clearly, after hearing that exchange, something more serious occured than what she formerly believed. Which was difficult to wrap her mind around, since there was little that was more serious than Aang dying in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Katara edged around the bushes they were taking cover in and approached the guru. Sokka and Toph followed her. Zuko however, watched Aang make his way over the swampy terrain and back into the mountains. In Zuko's experience, wise old men usually gave answers that made the questions more confusing and impossible than when they had started. Instead of getting answers from the old man, Zuko took Sokka's suggestion and followed Aang.

"Excuse me, Guru Pathik?" Katara hesitantly approached the old guru. Pathik looked at her with kind eyes.

"What can I do for you young water bender?"

"Umm... Well, I guess... We just wanted to make sure that everything was alright with Aang." Katara wanted information, but wasn't sure how to get it. I mean, she couldn't tell him she'd been eavesdropping.

Guru Pathik simply regarded her with a curious look. He closed his eyes and after several moments opened them again. It seemed he had come to a decision. "Aang is unwilling to take the final step of his Avatar training, mastering the Avatar State. Right now he is sealed off from it entirely, which is exceptionally dangerous."

"Is anything about the Avatar State not dangerous?" Sokka asked sarcastically. Toph punched him in the arm.

"Is there anything we can do to help him Guru Pathik?" Katara continued.

Again, the old man closed his eyes. He took a deep settling breath before opening them again. When he did, there was sadness there that was much more intense than there had been when Aang had left.

"Aang is unable to reach balance with in himself because of his attachments to this world. Because of your friends. Because of you."

Katara stepped back, surprised. Toph and Sokka exchanged shocked glances.

"What do you mean? Why would we be keeping Aang from reaching the Avatar State?"

"Aang needs to be able to release his spirit and channel his cosmic energy to reach the Avatar State. However, worldly attachments, attachments to things that are destined to change, keep his spirit grounded to this world. As a monk, Aang was already well on his way to detachment. All that is trapping him here is his love for his friends."

Toph, Katara and Sokka simply stared at each other, mouths agape. Guru Pathik took advantage of their speechlessness to excuse himself.

"I should be heading along my way. It seems my part in this story is over. Thank you for your hospitality."

The three exchanged polite goodbyes, and watched him slowly head back into the mountains, singing a soft song.

#

Aang had worked his way up to a small cliff edge on the mountain. It was a beautiful view, but Aang wasn't enjoying the sights. He sat perched on the edge with his knees under his chin, wanting desperately to keep the world away from him. He sat brooding until he felt someone working their way up the mountain below him. Aang set his hand on the ground, mimicking his master when she searched for vibrations. He was surprised when he realized whom it was.

Zuko finally pulled himself up over the edge Aang was sitting on. Aang had already spun around to watch him struggle up the last few feet.

"You don't make it easy for people to follow you."

"No. I could make it harder next time if you'd like." Aang offered a weak smile. Zuko just huffed. So Aang spun back around to admire the view, but slid to the side so Zuko could join him. Zuko was relived, because it was a long climb just to have Aang not want company.

They sat in silence for a while. Well, somewhat silent, as Zuko rustled back and forth struggling with words. Aang felt a little bad, letting him sweat like he was, so he only let it carry on a couple more minutes before offering him a way out.

"So what brings you all the way up here?"

"To see how you were." Zuko flushed as Aang laughed. He didn't mean for the words to come out in such a rush.

"I'm not sure."

"Oh. Okay." Zuko fell back into silence. He felt his work was done. If Aang wanted to talk about it, he would. And he did.

"I hate being the Avatar, Zuko."

"These aren't easy times." Aang just shrugged in response. Surprisingly, it was Zuko that continued the conversation.

"You aren't anything that I imagined you would be Avatar." Aang said nothing, so Zuko elaborated. "I always thought that when I found the Avatar, he would be all-powerful by now. Living somewhere in seclusion. I always thought the Avatar would be egocentric and haughty and, well, you get the idea. Even after I found out where you've been the past hundred years, I thought you would be hateful and vengeful. Everyday that I've spent with you and your friends, I've been surprised by who you are Aang."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Aang, even if you decide not to master the Avatar State, you have good friends to watch your back."

"I don't want them to get hurt. I don't even like that they're involved."

"But they are. They wouldn't be if they didn't want to be, right?" Zuko stood to leave. "No matter what, you're the Avatar, and you'll make the right decision. I trust your abilities." He turned and looked back at him. "And I trust you."

Aang smiled again, a genuine smile. "Thank you Zuko. You're a good friend." Aang looked over his shoulder in time to see the shock before Zuko recovered his composure.

"You're a good friend too, Aang." Zuko began to lower himself down the edge before Aang laughed.

"Here, why don't I give us an easy trip down?" As he pulled their cliff edge away from the mountain, he tossed back a little advice.

"You might want to hang on if you've never been mountain surfing!"

#

"So what are you saying? That we should make Aang not like us? I'm not sure I like that idea."

"But what else can we do Sokka? The world is counting on Aang to become a fully realized Avatar."

"But by hurting him? Katara, I'm not sure about this either."

"I'm not either." Katara sighed as she threw herself to her seat.

"Besides, how would we be able to do it? That kid bounces back incredibly well. Except for the whole Appa thing." Sokka hoped to logic himself out of a difficult decision. He failed.

"I know how we could do it." Toph said it hesitantly, delicately, as if speaking the words would make them happen. Katara and Sokka gave her rapt attention, which was making her second guess her decision to tell them even more.

Honestly, the idea came to her by accident. During one of Katara and Zuko's many fights, Katara happened to lean in close to Zuko to make her point. Toph thought about how, amusing, it would be if she gave one of them a little push...

The thought disappeared when she thought of Aang's reaction though. She assumed that no one else in the group new about Aang's feelings for Katara. No one acted like they noticed anything at any rate. Sometimes it blew her mind how much people that could see just... didn't. Seriously, the boy's heart literally skipped beats whenever Katara was close to him, or when she kissed him on the cheek. And he would stutter and get clumsy and breathe faster. How many signs did these people need? But Katara and Sokka just went on, not noticing anything.

"Toph?" Katara's voice jerked her back out of her thoughts. She leaned forward out of her seat in her anticipation. Even if Katara didn't want to be a part of this, she certainly did want to be well informed. Always involved and in-your-business...

"Well..." Was Toph being a bad friend to Aang by telling them this? Even if she told them, that didn't mean they had to do it. Besides, it might help save the world. She didn't have to tell them the reason for the idea anyway. Well, not the truth.

"What if Katara kissed Zuko in front of Aang?" Katara narrowed her eyes, but then sat back in her seat, studying the ground. She looked sad. Sokka was surprised at his sister's reaction.

"Ew. And why would kissing Zuko make Aang hate us? That is a terrible idea Toph. I know! What if we put mud in his bed?" Sokka stood up like a decision had been reached. Katara stood up also.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk."

"Alright, but you're going to miss making Aang's bed a mud bath." Katara began walking away. "Are you in Toph?"

"Nah, you do this one without me."

"I thought you wanted to help Aang!"

"Maybe next time." and Toph headed out to the clearing where Haru and The Duke were practicing.

#

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! For some reason I was surprised I got any. It's occurred to me that writing is hard (just like art) but I'm supposed to be practicing my story telling for school so... this counts right? I'll update when I can. Hope you enjoyed! I'm trying to get the story rolling now, there should be more action and less talking shortly. like the next chapter.

p.s. my name is not mike or bryan - i think im supposed to mention that at the top


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: iamthelorax (thank you, by the way) pointed out something that was very important, and i should probably clarify before going on. this story is going to be ship free, well, i think it is at least. im not sure how the story is going to end yet. it will never get mushy and romantic, that i can guarantee. please dont leave!

#

Katara walked down to the fresh stream that was feeding the damp land, pulled the water up around her and began working through her motions. Feeling the ebb and flow of the water soothed her, and helped her think.

_I could never do that to Aang. I care too much about him_, she worked the water close to her body '_but Guru Pathik said that being out of balance is hurting Aang too_.' she whipped the water away from her and cut through some of the twisted, hanging vines. They fell to the swampy floor with a soft thud. She pulled the water back off the ground and pulled it from the cut vines as well, resuming her routine. '_Aang is right though, he has already been through so much. Lost so much._' The water crushed forcefully against a tree, breaking off much of the bark. "And we're all he has left."

Katara thought of the people that they had left in the invasion. She thought of The Boulder and The Hippo, of Teo's and Haru's fathers. She thought of Pipsqueak. She thought of Bato, and she thought of her father. What did they have left? Nothing nearly as important as their families. And what about all the other people in the world? How many people have already lost everything? Were already a part of broken families? Without thinking, Katara's hand moved up to her mother's necklace. What would make Aang's loss any different than anyone else's?

She huffed, and picked up the water to resume her forms. '_Aang doesn't need the Avatar State to beat Ozai. He has us._' She rolled the water upstream and away from her before letting it come whipping back at her. '_But what would happen if Aang never gets balanced? Would that be bad?_' This time she slid the water downstream and let it grow. As she held it there, she finally admitted to herself what she was really looking at. "Aang loves me. Truly, deeply, honestly loves me. It's me that is keeping him here."

The water she was holding grew large, and in it she could see her own reflection. A fourteen year old girl, taking on more responsibility than any girl ever should. "But it's nothing compared to what Aang has to deal with, and I got to choose." Her tears were starting to blur her vision. "How could I ever hurt him?"

The water was finally too much for her to handle, and it started to slip from her grasp. She tried to regain control and pull it back, but she couldn't see what she was doing through her tears. The water returned in a massive wave and knocked her to the ground. She sat up, gasping, sputtering and sobbing.

How had everything suddenly gotten way out of control?

#

Zuko and Aang wandered back through the camp, checked in with the group, and headed off back into the mountains for some training.

"Did you think Sokka was acting funny?" Aang asked as they reached the clearing.

"Does he occasionally not act funny?" Aang laughed in response.

"Prince Zuko, you might actually be telling jokes, you should be careful."

Zuko gave a little smile. The two boys began their warm up routine, stretching and warming their muscles, juggling their fire. Aang juggled a little more than Zuko, and took advantage of the easy pace of the warm up to have some fun. He still hadn't gotten Zuko to partake in the games, but soon...

Not long after, Zuko called the warm up to a halt. He untied his belt and pulled off his shirt. He also pulled off his shoes. The less things to burn the better, especially with a trainee.

Zuko watched as Aang did the same, and saw as so many times before, the huge scar breaking the flow of Aang's tatoos. Although it was Azula that threw the blow, Zuko felt as though the mark was one he created. Aang would be forever marked because of the decision that Zuko made. His hand wandered to his own cheek. Just as Zuko was forever marked by his father's decision. Two boys, scarred by betrayl.

Aang spun around to face his master. "Alright Sifu, all ready," and took his stance. It was perfect, and Zuko nodded his approval before taking his own stance and beginning the attack.

It felt to Aang that every day Zuko was moving faster and faster, executing the forms with practiced precision and without hesitation. Aang was well familiar with the forms now, and met his moves blow for blow.

Aang had been marveling how much his study of the other elements gave him an advantage in fire bending, and, in that train of thought, how each element gave him an advantage in the others.

The first day that they moved from fire control to sparring, Zuko explained how fundamental the root and balance of a position were to sparring. Just as the breath was fundamental to fire bending. It struck Aang fiercly how much Toph's teachings could help him in his sparring. One simple flick of his wrist, a slide from his heal, and Zuko's root would be shattered.

Katara's lessons were exceptionally useful also. Aang thought about how easy it would be to redirect the fire that Zuko created, augment it with his own, and use it against him. He could let the force of Zuko's attacks turn into his own attack.

And Aang was a master of controlling breath - he was an airbender first after all. Besides, airbending and its constant moving had always been an advantage against Zuko's sparring. Well, Zuko didn't seem to think so.

"Stop flitting around and attack me Aang!" Zuko was clearly frustrated by Aang's lack of offensive - as he had been every day that they sparred. Aang just wasn't an aggresive person, but he tried his best to develop the killer instinct. He was trying to become a fire bender after all.

Aang leapt off the ground in a spin kick to force Zuko off balance. Zuko ducked below, caught Aang's heel with his foot before he landed, and flipped him hard to the ground. He took a smooth step across Aang's chest pinning him, and finished with a hard punch, pausing just inches away from Aang's nose.

Zuko stood up, being sure that his annoyance showed on his face. The Avatar was so good! With one small tweak, one change of thought, and Zuko was sure that he would never be able to hold his own against the Avatar again.

"You lost because you wouldn't attack me."

"What! I was attacking!"

"Aang, I threw at least fifteen punches to every one that you threw. You don't wait for an opportunity to attack in fire bending, you make an opportunity. Your defense is your offense. Are you listening to me?"

"Hmm... Yes, I am." Zuko sighed as Aang lured a butterfly off his nose to his fingers.

"Well, lets try again then."

#  
Katara was on her way back to camp when she came across Zuko and Aang sparring. She slowed down for a moment to watch, and was shocked by the speed and agility the two of them were moving with. How had Aang gotten so good so fast? Then she smiled, thinking of her and Aang's first experiences learning water bending. She wondered how long it would be before the pupil surpassed the master. All his masters.

She watched as Zuko found an opening, and faster than Katara could blink, Zuko had Aang on the ground and was delivering the final blow. Katara didn't even have time to pull the water from the tree she was pressed against before it was landed. Although it never did. And Aang just laughed!

Katara put her hand to her chest, calming her heart. She had nearly used her water whip to take Zuko's head off. She would have killed Zuko if he had finished that punch.

Katara thought briefly of losing Aang but hurriedly pushed the thoughts away, just as she pulled the tears from her eyes. He meant too much to her, and Katara had almost killed because of that.

She shook her head. This couldn't go on. Something was going to happen because of their relationship. One of them was going to screw up. But she couldn't let it be Aang. He couldn't risk his life for her, he could _not_ die for her. Katara walked away from the two.

Aang had to let go, and Katara was going to pry off his fingers. Katara knew it was what was best for Aang.

The sky was very dark later that night, clouds bursting full with threatening rain. Gathered around their campfire, the group remained cheery, and entertained each other with jokes, stories and antics. All except Katara of course, although she did a good job pretending.

Aang found out that The Duke could juggle, and the two of them began juggling together in spectular fashion. Anything that they could pick up, really, which tended to be rocks. Toph enjoyed this, and began adding her own rocks to the mix. It wasn't long before Aang missed, and nailed The Duke in the helmet with one of his throws.

"Sorry!" he called without breaking his attention, trying desperately to keep up with the stones.

"Oh, its okay!" The Duke called back as he lobbed three rocks high into the air. All three landed gracefully on top of Aang's skull.

Then it was a free-for-all, the boys doing more throwing than juggling, and Toph replenishing rocks as often as she felt needed. Finally, The Duke dropped all of his rocks and rushed Aang full-on. Aang dropped half of the rocks and got pelted with the other half as he prepared his defense for The Duke. Aang took his most rooted earth bending stance and raised his arm straight out in front of him. As The Duke approached, Aang took aim, caught him right in the forehead with his palm, and held him.

The group erupted in laughter as The Duke swung his arms trying to make contact. Even Aang buckled from the hilarity, and The Duke got his swift retibution.

The group, wiping tears from their eyes and still chuckling, began to disperse for the night. Sokka and Toph weren't done with the fire-sweets they had gotten from the village, so elected to stay up and finish them. The rest headed down to their camp.

Along the way, Katara pulled Zuko by the elbow, and whispered in his ear.

Zuko followed Katara back up the trail a little ways, until they crested a small hill into a clearing surrounded by boulders and brush. She stopped there, and turned to face Zuko, but was looking into the swamp behind them.

"Katara, what is all this about?"

Aang was tramping back up through the woods headed for the campfire. Huge, fat drops of rain were beginning to fall, but they were welcome, they were going to add to the effect.

"Sokka, do you have any idea why my bed is filled with mud?" Covered head to foot in mud, he was going to give Sokka a huge hug as soon as he found him. He was nearly back at to the fire, but the two people that he ran into were not whom he was expecting. He paused, shocked, and stayed behind the rock to witness the exchange. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but Katara hated Zuko, and any conversation going on between them had to be interesting enough to hear.

He could see Katara's perfect face silhouetted in the little moonlight leaking through the clouds. She looked nervous for some reason, he could almost see her shaking.

"Zuko, I... Well... I saw you and Aang practicing today. You tripped him and I thought you were going to kill him." Katara put her hand up to hush whatever Zuko was saying. "You didn't though. Even though you had the perfect opportunity to do so." Aang wondered if Zuko didn't know where this was going either. The rain was beginning to fall in hard drops.

"I realized that I can trust you... and well, I kind of realized something else." Katara took a step closer to him. She was very close to him, and Aang realized that his heart was beating quickly. Katara put her arms on Zuko's shoulders, and spun him a half step so his and her figures were outlined perfectly by the moon.

"Zuko" she whispered, "I think I'm in love with you..." and then she kissed him.

To Aang, it felt as if all the air in the universe had disappeared. He couldn't find his breath. Everything that he had eaten that day twisted up into a giant knot in the pit of his stomach. His chest burned until Aang prayed that it would burst.

As if on cue, the sky opened up and the rain started to pour, and Aang half ran, half stumbled as far away from the scene as he could get.


	4. Chapter 4

Aang ran, leapt and stumbled up the mountain ridge, looking down on the valley where his friends camped below. He paused at the top to grab his aching ribs to look forward into the unknown and back on what he was running away from.

It was stupid for him to leave them. Aang was never going to be able to continue his firebending training without Zuko. Right now, Aang's life was extremely valuable, and he wasn't going to have anyone to watch his back. But most importantly, those teenagers were his friends and his masters. They were his family and more than anything, he needed them.

But he couldn't imagine traveling another day with _her_. Katara didn't owe him anything, especially not her love, and Aang couldn't help but feel guilty at his reaction. She had become everything to him though. He had sacrificed so much for his love for her. To not let go of her.

But she was in love with someone else, no, with Prince Zuko. Zuko was his friend. Did that make just make himself angrier? It was so unfair. Aang thought about how much less it hurt when he didn't care, after losing Appa. He couldn't remember why he started caring again.

Aang turned and walked down the far side of the ridge. He didn't know where he was heading in the dead of night, nor did he care where he was going. He just kept moving, trying to get away from the ache of his broken heart.

Without realizing it Aang had wandered into a village, and a group of piercing eyes watched him walk down the street, the sun barely lighting the new day.

#

"I can't find him anywhere." Toph said as she and The Duke pushed their way back into the clearing. Toph and The Duke sat down heavily, exhausted from their search. Sokka, Haru, and Zuko had already returned with no luck as well. Teo sat waiting, making sure Aang didn't return in their absense. He hadn't.

"I'm telling you guys, he went to the village to get some more sweets." The Duke said as he shook his empty candy bag.

"But without telling someone? He's never done that before. My instincts are saying that something is wrong." Sokka put his hand on his stomach for emphasis of the gut feeling. "Wait, did anyone run into Katara? Maybe he told her."

"No, I saw her at the stream practicing like she told us. She said she hadn't seen him."

"Wait Haru, was that it?" Toph asked urgently.

"Was that it what?"

"Was that all she said? 'I haven't seen him'" Haru nodded, and Toph looked over at Sokka quizzically. Sokka seemed surprised as well.

"What's wrong? What did you expect her to say?" Teo was confused. Sokka, Toph, Katara and Aang had exchanges like this frequently, knowing the nuances of one another's personalities and sharing inside jokes. The rest of the group had to frequently ask them to fill them in on their secrets. Zuko didn't seem to care one way or the other, he just sat and listened and on rare and random occasions, smiled.

"My sister should have been the first to miss him."

Zuko narrowed his eyes. Thats right. Katara threatened to turn him inside out if he so much as hurt his feelings, why is she so impassive now? Why isn't she here throwing accusations? And then it struck him.

Zuko stood up suddenly, startling Momo into screaming, and rushed off into the woods.

"I think Zuko might have a guess as to where Aang has gone." Toph said to the group, who were staring in wonder at the leaving prince.

#

Aang walked through the silent streets, still too early for anyone to be awake. He was barely paying close enough attention to know where he was, so it was far too late before he realized there were people approaching him.

Rough hands grabbed him and spun him into the nearest alley where they pushed him against the wall. Aang finally woke up to his surroundings, counted 4 men standing around him, one knife pushed against his throat.

"Where's your money kid?"

Aang just shook his head. He itched to blast these people away from him, but one slip of the knife could end him. He also wasn't ready to reveal himself as the Avatar to these cut throats and the village. Not if he could help it.

"Come on kid, out this early, traveling? Picking something up for your parents? Give us your money or I'll slit your throat." The man shook him roughly. Another one looked through his pockets and his shirt.

"Nothing." The first man cursed and spit, and then punched Aang on the side of the head and sent him reeling down the alley. Aang landed hard, face down on the ground. The men didn't leave though, they came and stood around looking down on him.

"Hey, lets just rough him up and go looking for those other kids up in the valley. I'm sure they've got some money." One of them said. The men chuckled.

"Or at least a pretty girl..." The men howled in laughter and anticipation, and one kicked Aang in the stomach.

But Aang was already lost. In his mind, he had already lost his friends, lost the war, and these insignificant mortals were threatening his life. Deep inside, his Avatar spirit roared to life. Since Aang had lost everything, the Avatar Spirit burst through his locked chakra. Aang felt the power roar inside of him, and was enraptured by the sensation. He was detached from this world, and something deep inside was eager to test his bending on these worthless criminals.

#

With every step Zuko took, more and more pieces snapped into place. The visit from the guru and the dilemma of the Avatar State. The guru's message about Aang not being able to sacrifice himself for his friends seemed to fit the picture somehow and Katara's strange behavior last night.

_Zuko followed Katara into the clearing, expecting another threat on his life. Instead though, Katara just watched over his shoulder. Zuko began to ask what was going on, but Katara just hushed him. Then, very suddenly she began talking about some nonsense about training and then she was very close to him. Way too close. Zuko could smell her faint, sweet smell, see her faint freckles and even see the tears clinging to her eyelashes. Then she kissed him. Zuko's world snapped back, and he put his hands on her arms to push her back. Katara moved away slightly, paused, and then rushed into the woods. Zuko was very confused, but had no answers so simply dismissed it._

What Zuko had missed was that she checked over his shoulder again after she moved away.

Why did Katara kiss him though? Why did that matter so much to Aang? Was Zuko missing something?

Finally he found her. Katara was just sitting on the river bank, knees to her chest and her head buried in her arms.

"Katara." Startled, Katara whipped around, but when she saw it was Zuko she just lowered her head again. Zuko walked over and stood at her side.

"Katara, what happened last night?" and then she was crying.

Zuko just stood there flabbergasted. What was he supposed to do now? He'd never encounterd a crying girl in his life. Or anyone crying for that matter. He took a step backwards to leave, but then took another step forward to comfort her. He stood shifting his weight back and forth long enough for Katara to calm down and stand up. She looked up at him.

"Sorry." She turned to head back to camp. "I'm sorry Zuko, I shouldn't have ever done that to you. It wasn't fair, and now..." Katara shook her head. "Lets go meet the others."

#

They ran, of course. The sight of Aang's glowing tattoos made his identity evident to all of them. Aang was going to make sure that they never hurt anyone again. If they hid in houses or buildings, Aang levelled them. If they tried to blend in groups of people, Aang killed them all. No matter where they hid, he found them.

And he ended them.

When they were all dead, Aang continued on his way, bloodlust still coursing through his blue, glowing veins.

#

A/N: I'm trying to not be cliche, but i dont feel like its happening. He isn't on a rampage, he'll calm down soon, i promise. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
